Bruised Veins
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: AU. Neji is a heroin abuser ad his friends send him to a rehab center to overcome his addiction. While there he meets a counselor by the name Shikamaru. M for language, rape, drugs, and lemons. Request by torib0o. YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing and will not make a profit from this

Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, own nothing and will not make a profit from this.

Okay so this is a request pairing by my friend torib0o. It's a ShikaNeji story. If you like it then you might be inspired to send me a request yourself. D And to let you all know, I may or may not add another chapter for "Challenge of a Lifetime" and "Red Meets Green" by the end of the week. I'll be leaving for my Aunt's and Uncle's ad only my Aunt knows the nature of my writing. She doesn't want me to do it since Mom and Dad don't approve. So there may not be another update after this one for around a month. But I can promise some delicious mansmex when I come back! X3

Without further ado, I present my latest story…

_Just this one more time._

Pressing the plunger down. Liquid pushed into a vein. And then…

Euphoria.

This was how Neji Hyuuga would spend his free time. Sticking himself with needles to forget. Forget how his late Uncle Hiashi had raped him. Bound and gagged or tied down. Those times he would bite his tongue to keep from screaming because if he did there would be punishment.

The tattoo on his forehead wasn't from a wild night drinking and he thought it would look punk though he sincerely wished it was. Its purpose was to remind him that he was and always would be a caged bird. And the symbol in the middle marked the exact spot for the drops.

Chinese water torture was his punishment.

No wonder he was so messed up.

But then he had meet Uchiha Sasuke. The dark eyed, raven haired man had been his salvation. Or what he saw as his salvation. One day while he was walking around the city, running from Hiashi, he chanced upon the Green Beast Bar. Though he was only fourteen at the time, Neji looked older than other children his age so he walked inside and sat down at a table. Then another male took the seat opposite him. Sasuke his name was and he offered a product to help him escape. From that day on, Neji became a heroin user. That's how his addiction started.

But thoughts of his past soon faded to be filled with a blessed numb feeling. Soon after he couldn't even lift his arms. Neji sighed and let the effects of the drug sweep him away.

The heroin flowing through his veins was a release. His only safe haven in a dark lifestyle. Not that he'd been given a choice.

A wave of dizziness hit but he took it all in stride. And soon he lapsed into unconsciousness.

CageCageCage

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Neji's eyelids fluttered.

"I think he's coming to."

_That voice… Gaara?_

"I though we had worked him through this…"

_Naruto?_

"I found him on the living room floor. He was barely breathing and his heartbeat was eratic… I called 911 immediately and they rushed him here… Oh Neji! How did you get it again?" The sound of muffled sobs reached his ears.

_Hinata._

He fully opened his eyes and had to blink when all the sterilized white and steel assaulted his eyes. "Guys…? Where am I?"

"Where do you fucking think you are!?" Naruto almost yelled. "You're in the hospital!"

"You overdosed Neji," Gaara said, a look of sadness shadowed his face. In his arms was a weeping Hinata.

Overdose. Lavender orbs went round. Barely breathing.

_I could have __died__._

Death. The permanent escape.

_Too permanent._

"I don't want to die," Neji whispered.

"I'm glad you realized what'll happen if you use again because who's to say you won't overdose next time and no one will find you? You'll die." Naruto ranted though his voice cracked at the end. "You're my best friend Neji and it's been killing me to watch you kill yourself like this." Brilliant sapphire eyes watered and tears slid down his face.

Naruto. The one boy who had persisted in making friends with him when others had given up. Neji had snubbed all the other children's advances until they left him alone, but that hadn't deterred the blonde. Finally he been so annoying that over a spill off the monkey bars, the two became friends and remained that way.

"How did you get in contact with Sasuke?" Gaara asked. His voice held in check but only just. The anger radiated off him in waves.

Gaara. He had been a long time friend of Naruto's so when they were introduced, neither said much. Bu that's how they both were. Quiet while Naruto was loud. Most of the time, they didn't need to say much to understand each other. Being friends with Naruto balanced out their somber attitudes with his cheery disposition.

Best friends forever. Even when they found out about the abuse. They had stood by him and offered a retreat from the hell house he lived in.

"I thought you were past this. You promised me you were," Hinata said, starting to pull herself together. She gently left Gaara's arms to stare pleadingly at Neji. "I hope you were telling the truth when you said you don't want to die because Naruto's right. You will die."

Hinata. His cousin and daughter of his tormentor. You would think he hated her for what Hiashi did but it was the exact opposite. Hinata knew of her father's doings and even cried for his pain. She had taken care of him after each trial with tenderness. Neji could plainly see that she felt guilty, as if this were her fault, or that she should be able to do something to stop it. But both knew that Hiashi was a rich and influential man. Nothing they did would stop him.

He'd been only five when he arrived at his Uncle's. Neji's parents were both dead. They had been killed while in the army. Until he was ten, Neji lived a normal enough life. He missed his parents of course but he had never seen much of them anyway. Then one night Hiashi opened his door and touched him. In a place where he knew his Uncle shouldn't be touching him. When he cried out, Hiashi slapped him and told him to shut up. The ordeal had scarred him.

Now Neji was eighteen and Hiashi was dead. He had died a month ago from a heart attack. Everyone was glad to be rid of him.

But he still haunted Neji's memories.

"How did you find Uchiha?" Gaara repeated his earlier question.

"The Green Beast Bar," Neji replied.

Violet eyes narrowed. "How did you get there?"

"I took cab money from the jar," Neji answered his cousin, not daring to meet her eyes.

"I bet you used your birthday and work money to get your fix." Naruto joined in the conversation. "You are going to rehab after this Neji. I want you to get better and this is the only way."

Hid friends agreed.

"We'll pay for what ever you need. You have no worries there," Gaara assured him, his eyes now soft and warm.

"And we'll visit," Hinata smiled, her tears now dry.

Neji knew this was going to be hard. He had already tried to quit and the withdrawal had been hell. Diarrhea, convulsions, vomiting had been the worst. He lasted only a few days and now here he was. The addiction had been too great. But this time he would do it. And finally get that sneering bastard out of his head for good.

"Thanks for everything," Neji smiled, though it was a weak one since the overdose effects weren't completely gone. The next few days would be murder, as he well knew, but he would make it. For his friends. For himself.

Was it good? I sure hope so since it's the second time I've had to type it. I revise my work as I type and when I tried to save it yesterday the computer spazzed and it was all gone! TT But I retyped it and it may not be the same as it was yesterday but at least it's done. Hope you like it torib0o! D

Please show your love and review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: …No.

So it's a freaking miracle. I've updated twice in the same week for the first time in what has been month(s). I know I know. Life is just rainbows and unicorns I guess. So yeah… Sorry for taking so long….

Onwards!

UmUmUmUmUm

It had been a long week. Very long.

After he had been released from the hospital, Neji went to the apartment he had shared with his cousin to pack his things. Hinata, Gaara, and Naruto were there to help as well. The ordeal hadn't made him completely depressed though. His friends repeatedly assured him that they would visit and that the people there would be nice.

"I'm sure you're right."

Neji said that so much it became his mantra for that day.

And to tell the truth… He honestly was terrified of what the drug rehab clinic would be like.

_And now I'm here._ He'd moved in a few days ago. Thank goodness he hadn't been required to participate in any of the discussions so far. When he arrived a nice women with pink hair had greeted him. Dressed in scrubs, she introduced herself as Sakura Haruno and that she was a nurse who worked in the clinic.

"I'm sure you'll be comfortable in no time. You can call me is you need anything." And with a smile, she led him to his room so he could unpack. Clothes put away, he sat on his simple twin bed with white sheets. A small bedside table with a dresser to match. There was also a bathroom, no mirror, and a closet to put his things. His room was one of the relatively nice ones. Some of the rooms he had seen were more like what an asylum patient would live. Then he remembered what he'd seen on his way to his room…

He had glimpsed white-padded walls and a person huddling in the corner. Spikey brown hair and a pair of sunglasses was the only thing he saw before the person hurdled themselves against the door with a thud.

"They're crawling all over me!"

That scream came from inside that room. The tone had a definite male quality.

He remembered Sakura sighing and saying that a Shino Aburame currently occupied that room.

"He suffers from side effects of LSD."

Neji had nodded and continued walking but before he had passed completely the sunglasses fell from the young man's face and revealed crazy hazel eyes.

Then he was here.

"This is going to be a long haul…" he muttered.

A tentative knock at his door made him look up. Long blonde hair caught his immediate attention but his gaze drifted down to see uneasy blue eyes.

"Hello? I'm Ino Yamanaka…" She waited for his reply but when none came she bit her lip and continued. "I…just wanted to introduce myself…" Her feet slipped backwards.

"I'm Neji Hyugga."

He finally spoke and a small smile graced his features.

Ino smiled in return. "I guess I'll see you around." She left and turned down the hallway.

Listening to her footsteps fade, a sudden burst of sound assaulted his ear drums.

"Hello!"

A flash of green tackled hi and he fell back against the bed.

"I am Rock Lee! Welcome to this establishment!" His smile was alarmingly bright and painful to look directly at. "What are you recovering from? I was a meth addict."

_You sure you still aren't?_ He seemed to still be charged up on the stuff to him. "I am Neji Hyugga. I'm- was a heroin abuser." Those words would take some getting used to. Neji had never really admitted to his addiction before now.

"I see! I do hope we can be friends."

"Lee?"

A woman with brown hair piled on top of her head in two buns poked her head out from behind the doorway.

"Ah there you are." She gently but firmly placed her hand on the enthusiastic boy. "Sorry about that… He gets over excited about new arrivals. He just recently came to us himself." She smiled at Lee and turned back to Neji. "I am Tenten by the way."

Neji nodded and the two left.

_At least Ino seems normal._

The sun was setting outside so beautiful pinks and reads along with a tinge of orange lit up his white walls. The light was coming from his unshielded window.

He loved to watch the sunset so to have a room facing it brought real joy to his eyes.

It looked as if not totally everything about being here was going to suck. Totally.

The lights in his room went out. He guessed it was bedtime. A sigh came from the long haired man. After changing into his pajamas, he slipped under the covers.

"Wish me luck my friends…"

Even breathing could be heard and would tell anyone passing that the newcomer had fallen asleep.

UmUmUmUmUm

I had this chapter written for a while and just changed it a bit to make it fit a little better.

Reviews show your love and make me happy!


End file.
